The Rogue Sohma
by Nasu-chan luvs tomatoes
Summary: He got up and went outside to tell her this is Sohma property when a jolt of realizatilon hit him. It was Nasuki Sohma, his distant cousin who was banished, at only seven years old, from the Sohma house.YukixOC
1. Who?

**A/N Ok everyone this is my second story and my first Fruit's Basket one~! Please read and review I really want to know if I did anything wrong or if you do/ don't like it thanks~!(Btw I don't know if Yuki really wears a watch)**

_**Warnings: OOC-ness, OC's, improbable storyline**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Fruits Basket would probably have messed it up XD**_

Yuki Sohma looked out the window then gazed down at his watch. _Ms. Honda should be home from work by now…_He gazed out the window again and saw a figure coming down the path. _Oh there she is._ He sighed and looked at the figure closer.

It wasn't Tohru but another girl about their same age with long purple tipped black hair and weary grey eyes. She was wearing a violet shirt, black capris and was barefoot. He got up and went outside to tell her this is Sohma property when a jolt of relizatilon hit him. It was Nasuki Sohma, his distant cousin who was banished, at only seven years old, from the Sohma house.

"N...Nasuki?" he started, "Is that you?" She looked up and her eyes widened.

"Y...Yuki?" She said quietly then she ran up and hugged him tightly. He looked down at her (she was a little shorter than him)

"You shouldn't be here Nasuki", he said,"You were banished." Nasuki looked up at him and stopped hugging him. She then admitted that she knew she shouldn't be here but she had nowhere else to go. Then Kyo came outside to do whatever he was doing(**I don't know what that is**)and saw Nasuki.

"You aren't supposed to be here"

**A/N Well that's it again please review~! And if you review I'll continue~!(sorry its soooo short I will make the next chapter longer)**


	2. Oh no!

**A/N: Nasuki here~! I finally got chapter two up *cheers*but I still think its bad D:**

**Special thanks to…**

**Kitty13492~Thanks for the review/fav/alerts!**

**Alexandrea likes pie~Thanks for the Fav and review :3~!**

**Restless256~Thanks for the fav~!**

**And last but not least Sasuna123~Thanks for the alert!**

**Ok, I'll shut up now o.o**

**(Note italics are thoughts mostly Yuki's)**

Nasuki looks down,"Yea, I know I shouldn't be here, but there is a reason" She looks back from the way she came as a worried look crosses her face. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a peach. Then she looks to Yuki and then to Kyo, "Could I stay here for a little while…until they're gone?"

Yuki looks at Kyo then at Nasuki, "I believe it would be alright, just for a little while" Kyo shrugs and walks back off to (the mysterious place I have not yet figured out XD) while Yuki leads Nasuki inside and to another empty room. Almost as soon as he leaves a few police officers knock on the door, Yuki, when he opens the door is faced with three strong looking men.

"Did you happen to see a girl pass by your house?" the officer asked. Yuki didn't know how to respond,_ what did Nasuki do? _He shook his head no.

"Why are you asking?" he questioned the officer. The policeman laughed and then another explained that she was a thief and had been stealing small amounts of food from the store. Yuki, of course, understood why Nasuki was stealing food but he still found himself almost shocked at what the officer had said. _Nasuki…a thief?_

He sighed and closed the door after thanking the officers and saying he would look out for said criminal. He walked up to the room Nasuki was in. When he came in he found Nasuki crying and sitting next to the window. He went over to her and held her hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she was saying under her breath over and over. He looked at her and noticed the peach was still in her lap. _That must be what she stole._

"It's okay, it isn't your fault you had to steal to eat.", Yuki reassured her. _He knew she was banished from the Sohma family but couldn't she just stay one night…?_

**A/N:Ok I really don't know what to do for next chapter…I need help!**

**PLEASE write a review or send a message about if or if not you like the story and what should happen next :3 Cya~!**


End file.
